Sweet Dreams
by Frenetic-Kinetic
Summary: Post-FFX-2. AU. After wandering alone for several months, Paine runs into Baralai in Luca, and the two catch up. One-shot.


**A/N:** I've been trying hard to write some more interesting FF stories, and this was all that came to mind. I hope you enjoy this, and please review.

**Edit:** I edited a couple of things; any grammatical errors are now fixed and I changed the single speech marks to doubles.

* * *

Luca. It was nice to be back after such a long break.

Sun-kissed skin, a black and red punkesque outfit and short, spiky silver locks-she looked the same taciturn warrior as always.

Strolling along dock number 5, ruddy eyes focused on the surrounding buildings, the cobalt sky littered with clouds and Spira's sun blazing down upon the city. It hadn't changed at all. Still, a year wasn't really long enough, was it?

The female fiddled with her gloves before continuing.

"You still haven't changed, Paine…" that familiar, boyish tenor at first startled her, but as she swung round, could only smirk at the white-haired figure behind her, who casually leant against a wall.

"Neither have you," said girl retorted. "Baralai."

He chuckled, slowly approaching. "It's been a while."

"Hmm."

"As talkative as ever, I see."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, quickly broken by the Praetor.

"_So_…did you want to get a drink somewhere…to catch up?"

"Sure."

* * *

"You're not a sphere hunter anymore?"

"Here and there…I thought it was about time I returned to Luca."

"You're not here because I am, are you?" he teased.

"Okay, firstly, I'm not psychic, and secondly, what makes you think I'd want to see your face again?" the nineteen year old said rather nonchalantly.

"_Ouch_. I'll leave you alone if you really want me to."

Paine took a last swig from her glass, smirking again.

"Here, I'll get you another."

* * *

Drinking far into the night and chuckling about old times, the pair had gone far beyond their limits. The barmaid found them fairly amusing to observe, even if some of the other inhabitants of the bar were growing irritated. A couple of young adults having some fun made a change from old farts with tall tales.

"I'd better get going. What are you doing?" Baralai slurred his words slightly, picking himself up from the table.

"I think I'll head to the hostel-inn-thing," Paine said.

"I'll walk you…if you like."

"Thanks."

The duo sauntered out of the tavern and took several deep breaths, taking in the fresh sea air. Four optics stared upwards.

The moon sat comfortably on its seat within the firmament and spilt gentle moonlight over the area. The stars were so bright tonight, beautiful and enigmatic, performing a delicate argent ballet between cotton wool clouds.

Having captured enough of the view, the duo journeyed onward.

The red-eyed female abruptly patted all over her attire, appearing very confused.

"What is it?" her associate asked.

"I can't find them," she sighed.

"_Them_?"

"Keys. _My_…keys. To my room. I think I lost them."

The New Yevonite gave several sarcastic claps.

"That's not _helping_, 'Lai."

"You can have my room," he offered. A suspicious squint was returned. "No! Not like that! I'll find somewhere else to sleep instead."

"Well…if you're offering…"

* * *

Paine's stomach felt queasy once she entered her new allotted room. And slowly but surely, she felt the sake rise-darting straight for the en suite water closet. The male followed her a little anxiously.

Reaching said room, he found the teen kneeling at the side of the lavatory, with her head hanging over the side. Gippal had been right; she couldn't handle drink well. He left her to it, a moment later returning with a tumbler of tap water.

"That's not more nog, is it?" she groaned, bringing her head up too quickly and leaving her somewhat dizzy. He crouched beside her, handing over the beverage.

"It's just water."

She swallowed it down in two large gulps and placed it on the floor, then grimaced at the groggy feeling. A hand stroking across the top of her head soothed it slightly. "I'm never going to drink again."

"I'm sure."

"_No_, I really mean it this time, Baralai."

He only chuckled lightly. _Give Paine a few drinks and she loses her cynical shell._

Now growing sleepier, she slumped a tad to the right. The ex-Crimson Squad soldier wrapped an arm around her back to keep her upright. A forefinger passed along her jaw line, and as she stared blankly into his eyes, he leant a little closer. Lips promptly met, gently interlocking. Arms brought them closer together. Subconsciously her mouth opened at the sensation, allowing him to deepen the kiss and increase the passion.

It had taken Baralai three years, but he'd finally managed to pluck up the courage to do this…even if it wasn't the perfect setting he had imagined. Just to hold her in his arms, to make her feel secure, made his chest tighten. Blood rushed upwards and the situation began to feel like a dream. He wanted more, but knew it wouldn't have been fair to either of them if he had gone any further, and after what felt like only a second, he unwillingly pulled away, gazing at the bewildered girl. Her mouth shaped his name, but it took a few tries before any sound emerged.

"Baralai?"

He simply nodded.

"Why-?" She collapsed against his front, finally drained of energy, unable to complete the query. The male's heart throbbed, wishing he'd had the time to respond. He knew exactly what words would have answered that. It only made his heart ache more.

Scooping and cradling the teen in his arms, he carried her to the bed, pulling off her boots and setting them down onto the floor. He pulled the soft blankets over her frame, passing another digit across her forehead.

"You probably won't remember this, come tomorrow…but I can always hope…" he whispered into her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek before heading towards the door. With one last turn of the head to watch the slumbering female, he added a few comforting words.

"Sweet dreams, Paine."

**The End**


End file.
